


The cage of will

by LeafoftheFox



Series: Poems [17]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Poetry, Rhymes, repeated phrases
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafoftheFox/pseuds/LeafoftheFox
Summary: I've been doing a lot of writing and plotting, so I haven't posted in a while. I wrote this to get in the headspace of one of my characters, hope you enjoy :)
Series: Poems [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614643





	The cage of will

**Author's Note:**

> I've been doing a lot of writing and plotting, so I haven't posted in a while. I wrote this to get in the headspace of one of my characters, hope you enjoy :)

Wishing for the day that I

finally open my eyes.

Wishing for the day that I

finally break free and fly.

Hearing all you platitudes,

you try to calm my awful moods.

Heading all your platitudes,

I feel your pain, the best of foods.

Screaming loud inside my head.

Because of me, they all are dead.

 _Screaming_ loud inside my head.

To your defeat is where I led.

I say i love my family,

I lock them up, they're never free.

I say I love my family,

they all are lost, because of me.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos very much appreciated!  
> ~Leaf


End file.
